Equilibrio
by Sparkle Nao
Summary: La múscia tiene su propia magia, Skull eso lo sabe a la perfección. Después de todo lo que ha pasado en su corta vida, lo único que lo ancla a la realidad es Oodako y sus instrumentos. Por eso mismo, cuando los arcobalenos vuelven a pasarse un poco de la raya con sus comentarios, nuestro guardián de la nube decide buscar refugio en su piano.


¡Hola de nuevo mis queridas y queridos lectores! Esta vez os traigo un one-shot entre Harry Potter y Katekyo Hitman Reborn! donde Harry es Skull.

Me he dado cuenta de que hay muy pocas historias donde sale Skull y es una lástima porque en verdad es un lindo personaje. De alguna manera mi cerebro relaciona a Skull con Harry Potter, así que me he preguntado oye, ¿y por qué no? Espero de todo corazón que os guste la idea. A más a más, ¿qué mejor que un Skull con talentos ocultos? Nadie se espera que un loco de las acrobacias sea un mago poderoso y encima tenga dotes musicales. Por si alguien se pregunta, me he inspirado en las canciones tocadas por Theishter-sama. Ponéis en el buscador de YouTube Theishter y aparecerán sus covers.

Si os soy sincera, no sé si he hecho los arcobaleno un poco OOC, pero bueno, a mi me ha gustado bastante el resultado final.

Ahora sí, ¡a disfrutar!

PD: Recuerdo que ninguno de estos maravillosos personajes me pertenecen, Harry Potter es creación de J. K. Rowling y Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Amano Akira.

.

.

.

.

-Si es que, en verdad, ese lacayo no sabe hacer nada más que molestar- dijo Lal- siempre está por medio ocupando espacio que otros necesitan.

-A veces me da ganas de darle una hostia y lanzarlo por la ventana más cercana cuando empieza con sus lloriqueos, kora- argumentó Colonello.

\- Ni se te ocurra hacer eso- le reprochó Lal mientras se servía más tortitas- que después tendremos que escucharlo quejarse durante todo el maldito día y hoy no estoy de humor para eso.

-Pues me lo llevaré al bosque y lo usaré como blanco para mi entrenamiento, kora- dijo el rubio burlonamente- puede que me lo pase bien el día de hoy, tal vez tengamos suerte y en su intento de escapar se caiga por un acantilado o algo. Pero luego tendría que ir a buscarlo, kora- frunció el ceño un tanto molesto por esa conclusión- sino Luce se enfadará conmigo y quiero seguir vivo mañana, kora.

-Mejor deja que Verde experimente con él- razonó la peliazul- tampoco notaremos mucho la diferencia si le llegara a pasar algo…Che que molesto, solo pensarlo me pongo de mal humor.

-Dejad de quejaros- interrumpió Reborn con tono seco- si ponéis tanta atención sobre el lacayo daréis la sensación de darle más valor del que se merece. Si os disgusta hablar con él, ignoradlo; si os molesta su presencia, disparadle y ya veréis con que velocidad se larga al agujero por dónde salió. Ahora callaos antes de que os silencie yo, mi espresso vale más que esta conversación absurda.

Lal y Colonello cerraron sus picos nada más escuchar las palabras de Reborn. Hacía ya un año que se habían conocido y tres meses que hacían el intento de convivir juntos sin matarse el uno al otro. Luce los había reunido a todos con la propuesta (orden) de vivir todos juntos bajo el mismo techo para así poder entablar una conexión y ser una familia. Los grande siete al principio habían rechazado esa idea descabellada sabiendo que por narices eso podría acabar muy pero que muy mal. Después de ligeras persuasiones (sobornos) con unos y el uso de la artillería un poco más pesada (chantajes de sus trapos sucios) para los más testarudos, todos habían acabado residiendo en una pequeña mansión a las afueras de Milán. Durante los primeros días cada uno verificó su "territorio" y pusieron un límite de seguridad, también formaron unas normas y unas reglas para hacer "el confinamiento" un poco más tolerable. Pero todo ese intento se fue al carajo cuando hubo una decisión grupal de hacer a Skull la chacha del hogar.

El guardián de la nube, como toda buena persona, al principio aceptaba las demandas de sus compañeros pensando que querían formar algún tipo de acuerdo o amistad con él, pero al ver que cada vez eran más y más, decidió poner un fin a eso. Con lo que no contaba Skull era la reacción más o menos violenta que recibió por parte de sus camaradas. Al principio, como siempre, pensó que eran bromas de mal gusto, per al observar que eran más y más seguidas, a veces sin ningún motivo aparente, Skull decidió tomarlo como un tipo de entrenamiento. De esta forma podría engañar con lógica más o menos a su corazón, no sintiéndose mal ni herido en el proceso.

Pero en el momento que Skull escuchó esas palabras un tanto hirientes de Lal, Colonello y Reborn cuando se dirigía a la cocina a desayunar, no lo pudo aguantar más, dio media vuelta y regresó a su cuarto de inmediato, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido pese a su cúmulo de sensaciones negativas que estaba sintiendo, los otros no tenían la culpa (de momento) después de todo. Con rápidos movimiento de muñeca hechizó su cuarto bloqueando la puerta y las ventanas para que nadie pudiera entrar a molestarlo, a parte también encantó la habitación para que no se escuchara ni un solo sonido y que pasara desapercibida.

Rabia e indignación fue lo que sintió primero nada más acabar de tomar las precauciones necesarias para no levantar sospechas. Puede que ya no tuviese su varita, pero su magia se había vuelto más maleable cuando se fusionó con sus llamas violetas de voluntad. Para no destruir toda la casa en su arrebato, se sentó en su rincón preferido, cerró sus ojos y meditó durante unas buenas horas, suprimiendo y canalizando el sentimiento de dolor y rechazo que venían en ondas.

Ya acabado el ejercicio, Skull se lanzó a la cama, se quitó las botas y se refugió entre las frazadas. Sin sentirse con ánimos de nada, con un movimiento recto, todas las cortinas se corrieron dejando la habitación ligeramente a oscuras. Suspiró cansado, puede que la guerra haya endurecido su mentalidad y su corazón, pero oye, igual seguía siendo humano, quiera uno o no, él también tenía sentimientos y las palabras podían causar igual de dolor que los golpes. A veces, se preguntaba por qué seguía vivo, otras veces se preguntaba por qué decidió ser un idiota y dejarse vejar y manipular por los otros, otras veces simplemente se cuestionaba el actuar de sus compañeros.

Cuando decidió rechazar y abandonar el mundo mágico… nunca pensó que acabaría siendo arrastrado a otro igual de peligroso. Las únicas diferencias eran que en vez de magia y varitas aquí usaban llamas de poder y armas de fuego. Puede que en la mafia tengan sus propias delimitaciones, normas y reglas, que sorprendentemente la mayoría de las familias seguían, pero eso no la hacía más segura que el mundo que había dejado atrás cuando todo cayó por la estupidez de la sociedad ignorante.

Skull, una vez conocido como Harry James Potter, había sido capturado una vez más "gracias a" las llamas puras y activadas que reflejaban su inmenso poder. Él había intentado restringirlas lo máximo posible, pero igual no pasaron desapercibidas, convirtiéndolo así en uno de los "grande siete", llevándolo así en el predicamento en el que se encontraba ahora mismo.

De alguna forma, Harry, había conseguido engañar a cada uno de los arcobalenos, especialmente a ese sicario siniestro (entiéndase como Reborn), haciéndoles creer que era un quejica y un enclenque, reduciendo sus llamas al mínimo. Él a veces se cuestionaba lo siguiente, Si ahora que estaba suprimiendo sus llamas fusionadas con su magia a un nivel mínimo ya era considerado uno de los más fuertes, ¿Cómo sería la cosa si dejara correr sus llamas a su voluntad?

Suspirando de nuevo, el de ojos violeta bloqueó todo tipo de pensamientos negativos que amenazaban con invadir su cabeza. No servía de nada meditar para luego darle cuerda al coco y acabar más deprimido que antes. Seguramente los arcobalenos estarían haciendo sus cosas, no lo echarían mucho de menos ya que nadie ha llamado a todo pulmón o hecho algún destrozo como para llamar su atención de forma brusca y obligarlo a que vaya a arreglarlo. Tal vez debería aprovechar y salir un rato a que le dé el aire, si se animaba un poco, puede que hasta cogiera su motocicleta y practicara alguna maniobra digna de retar a la muerte para su próximo show.

Un ligero golpe en un cristal lo sacó de su ensoñación, Oodako en su versión chibi, lo llamaba desde su acuario, mirándolo un tanto preocupado con sus ojitos saltones por su acto depresivo. Con un tentáculo señalaba el piano cercano al gran ventanal de su cuarto, sabiendo que en situaciones así su amo lo que necesitaba era curarse con música. Skull sonrió ante los gestos de su pulpito, Oodako era una de las pocas razones que lo mantenían cuerdo y firme en el mundo, después de la muerte de Hedwig, nunca pensó que tendría a alguien más como familiar y acompañante, ya que le daba la sensación de que la estaría olvidando… pero de alguna forma, Oodako acabó morando en el corazón de Skull, llenando ese vacío que sintió en algún momento en su vida.

Se levantó con ligereza, con los pies descalzos se acercó al acuario de Oodako y lo acercó al instrumento. El pulpito bailaba de un lado a otro demostrando su felicidad, para poco después calmarse y sacar algún que otro tentáculo para seguir la melodía que sería tocada. Sentándose en el banco ya más animado por las tonterías de su mascota, Skull alzó sus manos con elegancia y posó sus dedos sobre las teclas con delicadeza.

La melodía comenzó con dulzura, de forma calma y segura. Los dedos del joven se movían con la agilidad de un profesional, sin ningún tipo de duda, expresando sus sentimientos más profundos. Sentimientos como la esperanza de algún día ser aceptado sin dudar por la gente que había comenzado a ver como una familia afloró en su pecho y manifestó mediante las teclas. El deseo de poder dejar de esconderse, el anhelo de sentirse libre otra vez, de poder sonreír de verdad, de romper la máscara que llevaba puesta, de revelar sus miedos más profundos también hicieron acto de presencia.

Skull no supo durante cuánto tiempo estuvo tocando el piano, tampoco supo cuando decidió cerrar sus ojos para dejarse llevar por las melodías que no dejaban de ser creadas por sus dedos, tampoco supo cuando sus ojos se empezaron a aguar debajo de sus párpados, ni tampoco supo durante cuánto tiempo las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, porque cuando decidió abrir sus ojos, todos esos sentimientos temporales llenos de frustración y amargura que se acumulaban en su alma, mágicamente habían desparecido sin dejar rastro, se sentía un poco más ligero y con mejores ánimos, las palabras hirientes que había escuchado esta mañana parecían haber quedado en un pasado muy lejano, ya no dolían, ya no le afectaban, de momento. Una vez más, Skull quedó gratamente sorprendido por las habilidades mágicas que tiene la música a la hora de curar y remendar hasta las almas más frágiles, rotas y perdidas como la suya.

Puede que sus compañeros fueran los brutos más insensibles del planeta, pero Skull había aprendido a amarlos a cada uno de ellos por cómo eran. Skull sabía que en un futuro seguiría siendo herido tanto físicamente como emocionalmente por ellos, pero eso, ahora mismo no le importaba, mientras tuviera a Oodako a su lado y siguiera teniendo sus instrumentos… mientras pudiera seguir escuchando, tocando y creando música, Skull podría seguir curándose a sí mismo y vivir muchos años más cuidando y protegiendo su frágil equilibrio.

.·.·.

Más allá de la habitación de Skull, los arcobalenos hacían su vida diaria, sin dar mucho pensamiento a que uno de ellos había estado anormalmente quieto durante toda la mañana.

Verde seguía encerrado en su laboratorio; Viper estaba haciendo algo que solo Dios sabe qué; Lal se había ido a practicar afuera con un frustrado Colonello cuando no pudo encontrar a su diana andante (entiéndase como Skull); Fon se encontraba en el porche maravillándose del jardín y sus flores junto a Luce, Reborn se la pasó chequeando la seguridad de la pequeña mansión.

Un par de ojos negros cubiertos por su fedora* dirigían su mirada profunda a las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto del guardián más joven por enésima vez. Había algo que lo molestaba, ya que sin pensarlo mucho su mente hacía ignorar la presencia de ese cuarto, pero en verdad no sabía el porqué. Chasqueando la lengua en signo de frustración se dirigió a la cocina a por otro espresso, después de disfrutar su café ya se encargaría de buscar al lacayo huidizo, éste había estado sospechosamente callado durante toda la mañana, seguramente estaría tramando algo en lo profundo del bosque para que no lo encontraran. Reborn sonrió maliciosamente ante ese pensamiento mientras león se convertía en una pistola, tal vez puede que haga algo productivo ese día, ya que, gracias a él, el pelivioleta podría "entrenar" de una forma apropiada.

FIN

.

.

.

.

¿Y bien? Espero que hayais disfrutado de esta historia. ¡Comentad sin miedo! Soy una personita pacífica así que no os preocupéis que no muerdo, es más, vuestros comentarios me alentan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima historia!


End file.
